thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vereleus Class
Name: Vereleus Craft: Romulan Star Empire Vereleus-Class Dreadnought Type: dreadnought Scale: capital Length: 1,350.25 x 764.38 x 333.21 meters Ship Mass: 6,950,000 metric tons Starship Size: 10 Skill: capital ship pilot Autopilot: 3D+2 Crew: 1,850; Skeleton: 185/+10 Passengers: 800 Cargo Capacity: 100,000 metric tons Consumables: 3 years Warp Drive: 6 / 9 / 9.6 (12 Hours) Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 0D+2 Space: 9 Hull: 7D Shields: 4D [[Star Trek Starship Sensor Systems|'Sensors']] *Passive: 65 / 1D+1 *Scan: 135 / 2D *Search: 180 / 3D *Focus: 6 / 3D+2 Cloaking Device: while cloaked, +4D Difficulty to detect ship Weapons *'Type Arendev Disruptor Array' : Fire Arc: 360 degrees forward Location: forward command hull Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Firing Modes: Standard, Pulse Rate of fire: 5 Damage: 5D+2 *'5 Type Valkar Disruptor Arrays' : Fire Arc: 2x 360 degrees dorsal, 3x 360 degrees ventral Location: forward dorsal, forward ventral, aft dorsal, aft ventral, command hull ventral Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Firing Modes: Standard, Continuous, Pulse, Wide-Beam Rate of fire: 5 Damage: 5D *'2 High Yield Torpedo Launchers' : Fire Arc: 1 forward, 1 aft, but are self guided Location: forward, aft Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Spread: 10 :*Class XIV Plasma Torpedoes ::Space Range: 1-45/180/487 Ammunition: 80 total Damage: 12D :*Type G-II Singularity Torpedoes ::Space Range: 1-18/75/203 Ammunition: 220 total Damage: 8D *'3 Class Delta Tractor Beams' : Fire Arc: 2 forward, 1 aft Location: forward dorsal, forward ventral, aft ventral Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 4D+2 *'2 Class Alpha Tractor Beams' : Fire Arc: Shuttlebay Location: 1 in each Shuttlebay Crew: 1 Scale: Starfighter Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 0D+2 Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 3D Miscellaneous: *Crew Quarters: **Spartan: 500 **Basic: 1,400 **Expanded: 340 **Luxury: 90 **Unusual: 22 *Decks: 72 *Escape Pods: 220 :*Capacity per Pod: 12 *Year Commissioned: 2371 (Earth Reckoning) Transporters *Personnel: 7 :*Range: 40,000 km :*Capacity: 6 persons *Emergency: 8 :*Range: 15,000 km :*Capacity: 24 persons *Cargo: 8 :*Range: 40,000 km :*Capacity: 400 kg Complement *Shuttle Craft: 20 *Shuttle Pods: 10 *Probes: 100 *Captain's Yacht: yes Description: The Vereleus-class was a type of dreadnought that saw service with the Romulan Star Empire during the 24th century. The class entered service in 2371. (Ship Recognition Manual, Volume 5: Starships of the Romulan Star Empire; The Dominion War Sourcebook: The Fires of Armageddon) The design shares many elements of earlier Romulan designs. Its large command hull is connected to the main body by a dorsal neck shows influence from the D'deridex-class. Its main hull is rectangular in shape and a solid structure unlike the rounded two part structure of the D'deridex. Its warp nacelles are connected by straight downward thrusting wing pylons as on more established designs. The design was also the largest Romulan design fielded at that time. The class was equipped with the most advanced systems available. It had a biogenically enhanced computer system, the latest sensors and the most powerful shields developed by the Romulans at that time. It was armed with the most powerful disruptors available. It has one notable weak spot, its neck, which if targeted by a concerted attack could separate the command hull from the rest of the ship. The designers looked into making the neck larger and deeper to strengthen it. This extra space then could be filled with additional crew quarters, cargo bays, medical facilities or even another shuttlebay. (Ship Recognition Manual, Volume 5: Starships of the Romulan Star Empire) During the Dominion War the Vereleus class Ko'nar served as the flagship of the Romulan Star Navy until it was destroyed in the Battle of Getha. (The Dominion War Sourcebook: The Fires of Armageddon) It was succeeded by the Norexan-class. (RIS Bouteina) Source: *Ship Recognition Manual vol 5 (Spacedock) (pages 64-66) *thedemonapostle